


I Just Want You to Love Me

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Kanda/Lenalee centric.





	1. “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares me half to death.”

Kanda had felt it for a long time now, though on most days he chose to ignore the storm of emotions brewing in his chest. He was never particularly good with words, and if he mulled over his thoughts for too long, it just frustrated him. So, it was better to ignore it. Bottle it up. Forget that it exists.

But repressing his feelings only worked for so long, and at some point, he realized that the more he bottled, the closer he came to shattering the delicate glass.

The breaking point hit him just after their mission together, when Lenalee had gotten hurt in battle. He had seen her fall from the sky after her last attack failed, and Kanda saw red. He had killed the Akuma, then once the dust cleared, went to check on Lenalee. She had fallen unconscious, and Kanda cursed under his breath.

He had carried her back to town, took her to the physician to have her checked out. _A_ _minor concussion_ , or at least that’s what the doctor had said. She’d wake up in no time — probably. Of course, that didn’t help calm him down or keep him from pacing the room as he waited. He’d scared the staff away hours ago, and kept himself busy pacing, staring out the window, or watching Lenalee as she slept.

And it was slowly driving him crazy.

His mind began to run through worst case scenarios. What if she was hurt worse than the doctors thought? What if she doesn’t wake up _at all_? Now, _that_ thought sent his head spinning and his heart racing.

Finally, as the hour neared midnight, she stirred. Kanda had been staring out the window, tapping his fingers on the windowsill anxiously when he heard her groan. He rushed to the bedside, his dark eyes trained on her face as she slowly came to.

Lenalee blinked and rubbed at her cheeks. “Kanda?” she asked as she caught sight of him looming over her. “What happened? Where are we?” Slowly, she sat up, blankets pooling around he waist. She tried to think back on what had happened, but before she could get her head straight, Kanda engulfed her in a tight hug, pulling her to his chest and burying his face in her neck.

“K-Kanda? What—?”

He couldn’t hold it in any longer. The bottle broke and all his emotions poured out like hot lava, burning everything it touched. “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares me half to death.”

Lenalee sat there motionless, listening to Kanda’s words and letting them sink in.

He couldn’t stop there — of course not. He kept talking like a babbling idiot. God, he was starting to sound like Lavi. “I just kept thinking you might not wake up, that you’d die and I’d never get to see you again or hear your voice. That I’d never get to tell you how much my fucking heart _hurts_ just looking at you. And it’s terrifying.” The more he spoke, the more came out, like verbal diarrhea, and he grew red and flushed from the embarrassing crap he spouted. But he couldn’t stop, no matter how stupid he felt. He had to say it — She had to know.

Lenalee’s arms wrapped around Kanda’s shoulder’s then, and she rested her head against his chest. Tears prickled in her eyes, and she buried her face in the folds of his jacket. “I love you, too,” she admitted, her hands tightening in his jacket. “Love is scary, Kanda. I know it is… But it’s okay, as long as we’re scared together.”

Kanda didn’t let go of her, too nervous to see her face after such an admission. “Just… Just don’t go getting hurt anymore. Okay?” He tried to make his voice gruff and mean like usual, but it came out weaker than he’d hoped.

Lenalee chuckled softly against his chest. “I promise.”


	2. “I’m flirting with you.”

She handed him a fresh drink as she sat down next to him at the table, and Kanda blinked at the dark colored liquor in the glass. “Uh, thanks.”

They’d been at the bar for hours now, and Allen and Lavi had disappeared long ago. Kanda wasn’t sure if they had actually left the bar or were just hiding away in some corner doing God knows what, but he appreciated the quiet. Lenalee wasn’t nearly as annoying as they were.

Okay, she wasn’t annoying at all, but he wasn’t going to let her know that.

Lenalee shifted her feet, brushing them against Kanda’s legs as she twirled the ice in her own drink with a straw. She smiled at him, and it sent a weird feeling up his spine. “They’re still not back?”

“Nope.” He took a sip, the alcohol burning in his throat.

She sighed, resting her elbows on the table. “We’ll just have to entertain ourselves, then.”

“Uhuh.” He looked across the bar, distracted by the song on the jukebox changing as he took another drink.

Lenalee slid closer, her body flush against his, and Kanda blinked, pulling the glass away from his lips. He said nothing, however, then continued to drink.

A few minutes passed, and Kanda was certain Lenalee had started playing on her phone for lack of conversation, when he felt it. Her hand slid over his thigh, resting gently along the inner curve of his leg. Kanda stiffened at the touch and finally turned to look at her. “What are you doing?” he asked. He had hoped his voice would sound more rough than it had. Instead, he sounded winded and weak.

Lenalee smiled and shrugged. “I’m flirting with you.”

“You… What?” Kanda wasn’t sure he’d heard her right, but then her fingers grew bolder and slid up his thigh, tickling the sensitive skin through his pants.

“If you want me to stop, just say so,” she added, not moving her hand away as it strayed dangerously close to his crotch. She kept eye contact with him, and the smile on her face grew mischievous.

“I— I didn’t say to stop.”

“Oh, so you want me to keep it up?”

“Ah... Um… Yes?”

Lenalee laughed. “You’re cute when you blush. Did you know that?”

Kanda grimaced then, and looked away. “I’m not blushing.”

“Oh, really? And what’s this?” She ran her finger over his nose and Kanda jerked back as if he’d been burned.

“Hey!”

She laughed again, and Kanda felt as if his stomach had done a somersault. Maybe it wasn’t such a good thing that Lavi and Allen had ditched them — Lenalee was twice as dangerous as they were.


	3. “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”

“Don’t go.”

Lenalee took a deep breath and dropped the acceptance letter on the ground between them. The stereo played softly in the background, keeping the room from being completely silent as she and Kanda sat on the carpeted floor. She stared down at the neatly folded paper, her heart pinched in her chest. She had grabbed the mail before her brother could see it, and had been doing the same thing for weeks now, just to intercept this letter.

“He wants me to go, Kanda. You know he does.” She stared at the word “ _Congratulations_ ” printed in the first sentence of the letter. It made her stomach turn with unease. “He wants the best for me — and the best is going to that school on the other side of the country. How can I say no? I can’t _not_ go.”

“Just get rid of the letter. Tell him you weren’t accepted. Then you can come with us to the state school instead.”

“I… I can’t just do that, Kanda. What if he finds out I lied? What if—”

“What if you get shipped off to the school _he_ wants you to go to and you’re miserable for the next four years of your life? What about what _you_ want, Lenalee? Isn’t that important, too?”

She pursed her lips, and looked away from Kanda’s piercing gaze. Her heart couldn’t take the intensity. “W-What I want isn’t as important.”

“Bullshit.” Kanda narrowed his eyebrows, his jaw set tight as he glared back at her. “Lenalee, I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you. So, don’t try try to play this martyr card with me. It won’t work. I know better.”

Lenalee let out a long, slow breath in an attempt to keep herself from crying. She knew Kanda was right. Keeping her wants and desires on the back burner would only lead to bitterness. If she wanted to go to a school closer to home with Kanda, Allen, and Lavi, then she should be allowed to. It was her life, after all. Wasn’t she allowed to make her own decisions?

Kanda spoke up again as she was lost in thought. “I can talk to him with you, if you want.”

She shook her head, then grabbed the letter and folded it back up, carefully slipping it into the ripped envelope. “No. I can do it on my own. Thank you, though.” Lenalee leaned in close, gently pressing her lips to Kanda’s. It was a short, chaste kiss, but it still left her cheeks red from embarrassment.

Kanda averted his gaze, his own face matching Lenalee’s in color. “No problem.”


	4. Prompt: “It’s fine. Stop worrying about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead.

“Ouch!” Lenalee winced as her bandaged leg bumped against the wall, distracting her from their activities. Kanda stopped rocking his hips into her, frozen with fear.

“Are you okay?” he asked, running his hand over her cheek. His eyes scanned her body, looking for the source of her discomfort.

Lenalee nodded and adjusted her bandaged leg, resting it on the mattress. She’d hitched it up too far around his waist, leaving a twinge of pain to radiate through the damaged limb. “It’s fine. Stop worrying about me.”

“Should we stop?” He sounded out of breath, and when Lenalee met his gaze, she could see the concern in his dark eyes.

“I already said I’m fine. And I don’t want to stop.” She rocked her hips up into Kanda, leaving him to groan at the friction. She smiled. “It’s just my leg. It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal if it still hurts.”

Lenalee rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. “If we don’t get to finish this because you’re worried about my leg, I’ll be pissed.” She wrapped her good leg around his hips. “It’s been too long since we’ve been together. I don’t want to stop.”

Kanda grunted, moving his hands along her naked sides and adjusting her hips against his. “Fine. But you tell me to stop if it hurts again—Okay?”

“Promise,” Lenalee replied with a grin.

He stared at her for a short moment, as if he were judging her words, then leaned down to kiss her softly. Lenalee moaned into the kiss, her hands tightening in his long locks. Their lips were still molded together as he thrust his hips once more, and she gasped into the kiss as he worked himself into her and a maddeningly slow pace.

Lenalee felt her body strain with pleasure once again, and she had to hold herself back from meeting Kanda’s steady thrusts. She knew if she tried, she’d only hurt her leg again and they’d have to stop once more. She needed them to finish— she’d been desperate for this closeness for weeks now.

“Faster, please,” she whined, pressing her face into his neck. She slipped one hand down between them, her fingers sliding across her slick, hard nub. With the fullness of Kanda inside her and her fingers pleasuring herself as well, Lenalee felt her stomach seize up with a delightful tightness.

Kanda thrust into her harder, as she had asked, and Lenalee couldn’t keep herself from whining at each pass. It didn’t help that Kanda’s breath was on her neck, hot and ragged. She arched her back up against him, desperate for more friction.

It only took a few minutes, five at most, before she felt the tightness in her stomach coil up and snap. She came with a soft moan, her hips bucking against him as she rode out her orgasm. She felt her muscles clench and unclench around Kanda as he continued to work into her. He came not a few moments later, groaning into her shoulder as he fought to keep from being too loud.

As they both finished and caught their breaths, Kanda slipped out and carefully laid next to her on the bed, making sure not to jar her injured leg. Lenalee pulled him in for another kiss, this one more lethargic than before.

“I told you I was fine,” she said, tapping his cheek gently as she smiled over at him.

“Tch.” Kanda wrapped his arm around her waist, tucking her close to his side as they settled in for the night. “This is how you hurt your leg in the first place.”

“Sex with you?” Lenalee asked, smirking over at him.

“ _No_ — not listening to people when they tell you to take it easy.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll let you take care of me until it’s healed properly. You can bring me food and carry me around. Then you can make sure I rest properly.” She snickered as she pulled the blankets up over her naked shoulders.

“Don’t tempt me.”


	5. Prompt: “You don’t need to tell me— I’ve memorized your order by now.”

She was here again.

Kanda didn’t even need to turn away from cleaning the espresso machine to hear the familiar sound of her heels against the floor. They were unmistakable. He wasn’t sure how he could pick them out from the hundreds of others he’d heard on a daily basis at his job, but hers stood out.

He hadn’t turned around yet, not wanting to seem too eager, but then Lavi slid up next to him and elbowed him in the side. “Hey, your lady’s here.”

Kanda nearly decked the redhead right then and there, and only held back because he knew his boss would likely fire him if he resorted to (well-deserved) violence against his coworker. And if he wasn’t working at the Sunshine Cafe, he wouldn’t see her every weekday morning.

So, he held his tongue and _accidentally_ stepped on Lavi’s foot. The redhead let out a sharp yelp, and Kanda turned to her with stoic look as Lavi leaned against the back counter and quietly whined.

She stood there at the front counter, bundled up against the chill of the midwinter air. Her long hair fell loose at her back, and as she pulled her hat off, the static made a few strands stand on end. She rummaged around her large tote bag for her wallet. “Good morning,” she said, a smile on her face.

She always smiled like that— so sweet and kind. It made his heart melt.

“Morning,” he managed to reply without sounding out of breath. He hoped he didn’t look as stupid as he felt.

“Could I get—”

“You don’t need to tell me— I’ve memorized your order by now.” Kanda said it so fast that by the time he got the last of his words out, he realized how incredibly creepy it sounded. Never mind the fact that she ordered the same damn thing every day for the past six months, or that she came into the store like clockwork. It’d be hard to _not_ memorize her order. But those little facts didn’t make him feel any better about his secret crush.

Lucky for him, her smile only grew. “Oh? Am I that predictable?” she asked, obviously amused.

“Cafe mocha with extra whipped cream. Two shots of espresso and chocolate drizzled on top.” Oh, he felt like he was digging his own grave now.

She laughed, her fingers splayed out over her lips. “You got me, all right.”

Without a word, Kanda went to make the drink, effortlessly putting it together as he had day after day. He avoided eye contact with her, his back stiff as he worked the machines to get the coffee just right. Normally, he didn’t give two shits about how perfectly a drink was prepared — but for her, he’d make an effort.

After scrawling her name on the side of the cup — _Lenalee_ — he returned to the front counter and slid over her drink. She handed him a few bills— more than enough to pay for the coffee. “Keep the change,” she said, taking her drink and turning away quickly. She was out the door before Kanda could even grab the money.

“That was weird,” Lavi said, sliding up next to Kanda once more. He seemed to forget all about his injured foot, and went back to being annoying. “She usually stays to chat for a bit. What did you do, Yuu? Scare her off?”

“Shut up,” Kanda growled, snatching the money off of the counter and counting it out. Before he opened the register, a slip of folded paper fell from between two bills. Kanda glared at it for a moment, then opened it up.

The little slip of paper read _Text me sometime_ , and she had written out her number, along with a few perfectly drawn hearts around it. Kanda stared at the words on the paper, unable to comprehend what exactly was going on.

Lavi leaned in and grinned widely when he read over the note. “Yuu! She gave you her number?! _Nice_.” He clapped Kanda loudly on the back. “Leave it to you to get the cute girl’s number by being as interesting as a bag of rocks.”

This time, Kanda stepped on Lavi’s other foot, just for good measure.


	6. Prompt: “There’s nothing left but mouth-to-mouth combat. Arm yourself.”

Lenalee pursed her lips, staring down at the textbook in front of her as the words and numbers all became nothing more than a blur. She shook her head and slumped down against the table. Her and Kanda had met up at her place for their weekly study session. Normally, Allen and Lavi joined them, but the two skipped out without a word, and when she’d texted them to ask when they were coming over, Lavi gave her a vague excuse.

They were probably out causing trouble again.

Most days she wouldn’t mind the quiet. Studying with just Kanda was more productive than with Allen and Lavi, mostly because Lavi would steer them away from the task at hand in less than thirty minutes, and they’d end the night with unfinished homework because of it. She was starting to re-think inviting him.

But, God, she was so bored. Kanda was _too_ quiet, and after an hour of math work, she was ready to pull her hair out.

She stared across the table at Kanda. He had a science textbook in his hands and resting on his lap as he leaned back against her bed. They were both situated at the short table in her room, using nothing but pillows to sit on. Books, papers, and pens were strewn out across the table haphazardly. She waited and waited and waited, but he didn’t see her pointed gaze. He was too focused on the book.

Weird.

“Kanda,” she said, pouting her lips. “I’m bored.”

He didn’t look up from the textbook, turning the page. “Was this supposed to be fun?” he asked with his usual taciturn tone.

Lenalee flopped back on the floor with an exaggerated sigh. “We should… take a break or something. If I try to do one more math problem my head will explode.” She stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Kanda to agree or shoot down her idea, but all she got was silence. After a moment, she sat up and looked at him. “Kanda?”

No response.

“Kanda!”

His eyes didn’t raise up from the textbook as he spoke. “Did you know that the Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell?”

Lenalee groaned and crawled over to the other side of the table and yanked the book from Kanda’s hands.

“Hey! I was reading that!”

“No way,” Lenalee said with a smirk. “It’s break time.”

Kanda frowned. He was quiet for a long moment, simply glaring at her. Lenalee thought he’d given up, but no sooner did that thought enter her mind did Kanda shoot his hand out and grab the book.

“Dammit, Kanda!” Lenalee growled out through clenched teeth. She still had a good grip on the book, but Kanda had strength on his side. He pulled the book to him, yanking Lenalee with it.

“Just let me finish the damn chapter,” Kanda grumbled, trying to pry her fingers off the binding. “I’m almost done.”

“No way! You read too slow and I want to do something else!” She was straddling Kanda now, still focused on getting the damn book out of his hands. They continued to struggle until finally Kanda rolled them, pinning her squirming form on the carpet. They both still had a hold of the book, but it was just above Lenalee’s head, both their arms stretched out against the carpet.

It was only when they finally stopped struggling did they realize their position, and Lenalee swore Kanda flushed redder than she did.

Lenalee cleared her throat. “Seems we’re at an impasse.”

Kanda said nothing, but continued to stare down at her. He had a look on his face somewhere between pained and mortified.

Suddenly, a wicked idea crossed her mind. She smiled sweetly up at him. “There’s nothing left but mouth-to-mouth combat. Arm yourself!”

Unable to handle the embarrassment anymore, Kanda let go of the book and scrambled off of Lenalee.

She sat up with a triumphant grin on her face and held up the textbook. “I win!”


End file.
